I choose you?
by Kittona
Summary: Yukina and Keiko have been kidnapped and the spirit detective gang tossed down an unknown portal...


Yeah, I finally got time to completely edit and reformat this!

Disclaimer: You actually think _I_ own Yu Yu Hakusho and Pokemon? That's a good one.

This is a Pokemon/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover so Pokemon haters go away! (or it will be if I ever get the second chapter written…)

If anyone has any suggestions of where I can go with this, they would be most appreciated…my muse went on vacation to the Bahamas and never came back. I was just going to delete the story, but as I was re-reading it (and doing a major formatting overhaul) I realized I was still quite fond of it… I do truly apologize to anyone who read it before I redid it, it was spectacularly awful…

Reviews are appreciated; flames are mocked and used for smores.

'thoughts'

"speech"

**I Choose You? Chapter 1: Through the Portal **

* * *

'Man, today was horrible.' Yusuke thought as he relaxed on the couch. Keiko had come and dragged him off to school that morning, insisting that since it was the last day before summer break he should go.

"I'm _so_ glad that's over with. Now I can relax and enjoy my vacation." Yusuke sighed happily. "No school and no mission from Koenma." The black haired teen stretched and smiled.

"Yusuke, door", his mom called. He groaned.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back. "It just better not be... Botan, hi what would you be doing here on this lovely day of 'VACATION.'" Yusuke glared at the blue haired ferry girl, carefully emphasizing the last word and vainly hoping that she would, for once, just go away.

"Nice to see you too Yusuke. Koenma's got a new case for you and it looks like a doosy!" Botan said in that WAY to cheerful voice.

"Great just what I wanted to do on my first day of vacation," Yusuke replied sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad you're so excited", Botan answered in a not so cheerful voice, and a hint of her own sarcasm. "Anyway we're meeting in the park and I figured you wouldn't show unless I came and picked you up personally." The chipper girl had the nerve to _wink_ at him.

"You got that right", Yusuke muttered.

* * *

When they got to the park everybody was there, including pacifier breath. 'Great, just who I wanna see on the first day of summer break… he couldn't, I dunno, give me a week or two?' Yusuke grumbled under his breath.

"Koenma! What are you doing here?" Botan asked, surprised to see her diminuative boss in the living world, in teenage form no less.

"Botan you better let me explain the case, it just got a lot more complicated." Koenma stated with a resigned look on his face.

"O- okay Koenma sir". Botan sat down on an abandoned swing looking troubled.

"Well guys, here's the scoop. This demon is after a jewel kept in a human museum. The guards, and even innocent bystanders, have been mysteriously disappearing. I sent out a spy and he said that this demon tosses the victims into some type of portal. It would be best if you could capture the demon without ending up on the other side of the portal because we don't know where it leads."

"How come that was too complicated for Botan to explain? She havin' some issues with her 'communication skills' or somethin'?" Yusuke snickered at his own joke.

"Well, that part's not, it's this." Koenma looked disaprovingly at the black haired boy's disrespect and handed him a note.

"What's this?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"It's from the demon."

_Dear Koenma,  
Tell that spirit detective of yours that I have a couple of girls he might be interested in rescuing._

"He-he has Yukina and Keiko." Koenma's voice quivered as he braced himself for the inevitable explosion. The air temperature suddenly rose about 10 degrees courtesy of Hiei and Yusuke stared hard at the ground then smashed the note in his hand.

"Let's go."

"...When I get my hands on that guy." Kuwabara muttered to himself.

"Be careful guys!" Botan called as the boys ran off.

After the team had left, Koenma turned to Botan. "Well that went better than I expected." Botan just shook her head and sighed.

* * *

Two hours later the boys were still looking for the demon. "Are you sure he's even in the human world?" Kuwabara whined.

"Shut up baka", Hiei answered with out giving the tallest member of the team a second glance.

"I think so…" Yusuke had a tense look on his face. "But I think my demon compass is broke again…"

As he said that, a voice behind them announced casually, "Finally, it took you long enough." Yusuke whipped around, ready to fire his spirit gun.

"Jumpy aren't you?" The demon remarked. "What if I had been a human? Anyway I thank you for walking right into my trap. It saves me the trouble of having to go and hunt you down."

"What?!" The demon chuckled at the stunned looks on their faces.

"Oh, didn't you notice? You're surrounded." Right on cue a bunch of demons came out of nowhere and attacked them.

* * *

"Knocked out before they knew what hit them. Pitiful." The demon smirked.

"Can we eat 'em boss?" A hopeful looking demon asked.

"No, don't eat them, throw them in the portal."

"Ah, man…" the demon grumbled. "Second time this week our dinner's gone down that stupid portal." He stalked off dragging one of the boys.

"If they fail their test then I promise you can have them." The lower ranking demon cheered up substantially at this prospect and continued on to do as he was told.

"If they're still alive."


End file.
